chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Cemetery
Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Cemetery (also known as Gotha Cemetery or simply the Gotha Graveyard) is an old small abandoned cemetery somewhere around Matanuska-Susitna Borough, Alaska. It is said to be located in the northeastern part of the borough itself away from Human settlements and abandoned due to alleged ghostly occupancy and history of occult ritual practice around the cemetery. The cemetery was named after the Saxe-Coburg and Gotha dynasty in honor of Queen Victoria and her husband, Prince Albert, and since Alaska was reigned by Russia until 1867, Victoria and Albert's son, Alfred the Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, controversially married the Princess of the Russian Empire. The two prominent people buried in this cemetery are two long-deceased former Chawosaurian Prime Ministers Garfield Lucas Webster and Theodore McClellan. History The cemetery's construction began in 1891, with just fewer families buried there, it was completed in 1893 and was previously named Amazing Grace Cemetery but in 1904, it was renamed after the Saxe-Coburg and Gotha dynasty in tribute to Queen Victoria and Prince Albert for their son Alfred's marriage to Princess Maria Alexandrovna of Russia, and the fact that Alaska was a Russia colony, that played a role in the naming of this cemetery. Occult Ritual Practices and Alleged Ghost Hauntings During the 1960s and 1970s, the cemetery has been the subject of occult ritual practice among youth living around the settlements of Matanuska-Susitna Borough, this might have attributed to the alleged hauntings taking place in the cemetery, leading to the abandonment of this cemetery in 1977. Role in Chawosauria With the new cemetery in place, Garfield Webster was becoming closer to Alaska and wanting to move there. When his father died in 1896, Webster, the only son and child of George Webster, demanded his father be close to him by the time he moves to Anchorage, so Webster chose Amazing Grace Cemetery. Webster's burial demands were fulfilled. In 1943, with Webster now living in Alaska, his mother died at the age of 103, and Webster requested her to be buried in the same cemetery, now called Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Cemetery, Webster's mother now buried with her late husband. In 1955, when Webster himself died, his family organized his burial to be with his parents at Saxe-Coburg and Gotha cemetery. Two years later, Webster's life-long friend and rumored lover, Theodore McClellan, died in 1957, and he was buried next to Webster in the same cemetery, and McClellan's wife, Samantha Wellington, one of the daughters of the Wellington family, passed away in 1977, and she was buried next to her husband at Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Cemetery by the order of the McClellan family but against the will of the Wellingtons. Prominent Burials # George Lucas Webster - July 5, 1896. # Elisabeth D'Alesandro - January 4, 1944. # Garfield Lucas Webster - January 4, 1956. # Theodore McClellan - November 2. 1957. # Samantha Wellington - July 4, 1977. # Nicholas McClellan - July 8, 2017. # Severus Kaiser Webster - July 20, 2018. # Garfield Lucas Webster II - September 8, 2019. See also TBDCategory:History of Chawosauria Category:Cemeteries Category:Garfield Lucas Webster Category:Webster Family Category:McClellan Family Category:Places named after the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha